Dare to Sing!
by Pink-xXx-Kiss
Summary: AU, the war is over, Voldemort is defeated everyone is friends, and the seventh year Sytherins and Gryffindors are going to play another little game in the room of requirement… Part Two in The Dare Trilogy!
1. The next game, Draco

**The Dare Trilogy!  
**Part 2…

**Dare to Sing!**

**Author:** Hana (Pink-xXx-Kiss)

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Disclaimer: **Think about this people; why would I be doing this for FREE here, than for millions else where?

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Synopsis: **AU, the war is over, Voldemort is defeated; every-one is friends, and the seventh year Sytherins and Gryffindors are going to play another little game in the room of requirement…

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Warnings: **Slash, Crudeness, Rudeness, and more…

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**A/N: **OK, I have put my friends in here just for the enjoyment factor, and we all have our renamed selves and crushes/boyfriends/girlfriends with us.

**Dare Me xXx**

**A/N 2: **Big thanks to Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY) for being my very vampire-ish beta… (Hey more alliteration…)

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Oh and a special A/N to ****devinnetjuh**** as I was going to update as soon as I got your review yesterday, but wouldn't let me upload my story, SORRY!**

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**People in Slytherin:  
**Draco Malfoy,  
Vincent Crabbe,  
Gregory Goyle,  
Blaize Zabini,  
Theodore Nott (Theo),  
Rueben DeWinters,  
Ashley DeWinters (Ash),  
Millicent Bullstrode (Millie),  
Pansy Parkinson,  
Samantha Phoenix (Sammy),  
Hana Pixie (Me),  
Kyla Sanchez,

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**People in Gryffindor:  
**Harry Potter,  
Ron Weasley,  
Dean Thomas,  
Seamus Finnegan,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Darren Sherod,  
Hermione Granger,  
Parvati Patil,  
Lavender Brown.

**Dare Me xXx**

**Established couples:  
**Harry and Draco,  
Sammy and Darren,  
Kyla and Ash,  
Seamus and Dean,  
Neville and Blaize,  
Lavender and Vince,  
Hermione and Ron,  
Millie and Pansy.

**Dare Me xXx**

**Story: **Everyone from seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the room of requirement again, after playing an eventful game of truth or dare last night. (**A/N:** To find out what happened read part 1 in; "The Dare Trilogy", "Do you Dare?") Sammy asked, "OK, what shall we do tonight?"

"I know," said Hermione, "We should play "Pop Star Dare", it's a game where you dare other people to sing a song, and they have to do it, if dared they have to do it in the costume from the video too."

The sound of great idea and the like rang around the room. So Hermione organised everyone into a circle so they could see the performances.

"Right, who wants to dare someone first?" asked Hermione.

"I will!" came a voice, it was Lavender. "Draco, I dare you to sing American Pie by Madonna, in the jeans, top and cowboy hat she wore."

Draco got up, got Hermione to transfigure his robes into the said outfit, and began to sing to the karaoke backing track, that had just begun to play from nowhere;

"_A long long time ago I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile  
And I knew that if I had my chance  
I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while _

"_Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so  
Now do you believe in rock 'n roll  
And can music save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow_"

At these words Draco pulled Harry up from the floor, and began to dance with him. Slow dance with him, whilst still singing beautifully.

"_Well, I know that you're in love with him  
Cuz I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues_"

By now everyone else who was in a couple were slow dancing too. Greg had even plucked up the courage to ask Parvati for a dance, which she accepted. Now only two of our number are dateless, me and Rueben.

"_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew that I was out of luck  
The day the music died_

"_I started singing _

"_Bye bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye   
Singin' this will be the day that I die  
This will be the day that I die _

"_I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news   
But she just smiled and turned away  
Well, I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play _

"_Well now in the streets the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken  
And the three men I admire the most  
The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast   
The day the music died _

"_They started singing _

"_Bye bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye   
Singin' this will be the day that I die  
This will be the day that I die _

"_Bye bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye   
Singin' this will be the day that I die  
This will be the day that I die _

"_We started singin'  
We started singin'  
We started singin'"_

And so Draco finished his rendition of American Pie, everyone clapped and cheered.

Draco then said "So, now that's over with I can change these back then," indicating his clothes.

"Um, no," said Hermione, "When I transfigured them I also put a charm on them to make it so _only_ your boyfriend, girlfriend or crush could remove them, and then they would change back by them selves, and leave you a copy of the outfit." She gave a small laugh at this, and the looks on everyone's faces.

"Great," said Draco, "so I'm stuck in this until Harry gets me out of it?"

"Yep," Hermione answered.

Now Draco began "Fine then, Sammy I dare you to…"

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**A/N:** Dun-Dun-Dun… cliff hanger, aren't I mean? What will Sammy be singing? _But_ if you review I will update, if you don't I shall throw a strop, and it might just hit someone… Mwahahahaaa…

OK, till next chapter,  
- Pink-xXx-Kiss


	2. Sammy

**The Dare Trilogy!  
**Part 2…

**Dare to Sing!**

**Author:** Hana (Pink-xXx-Kiss)

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Disclaimer: **Think about this people; why would I be doing this for FREE here, than for millions else where?

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Synopsis: **AU, the war is over, Voldemort is defeated; every-one is friends, and the seventh year Sytherins and Gryffindors are going to play another little game in the room of requirement…

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Warnings: **Slash, Crudeness, Rudeness, and more…

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**A/N: **OK, I have put my friends in here just for the enjoyment factor, and we all have our renamed selves and crushes/boyfriends/girlfriends with us.

**Dare Me xXx**

**A/N 2: **Loadsa thanks to Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY) for being my un-beaten beta… (Hey, yet more alliteration…)

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Special A/N: **Due to the fact that I got FIVE reviews in so little time yesterday, I decided to upload this now! So I better get writing the next chapters REALLY fast!

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**People in Slytherin:  
**Draco Malfoy,  
Vincent Crabbe,  
Gregory Goyle,  
Blaize Zabini,  
Theodore Nott (Theo),  
Rueben DeWinters,  
Ashley DeWinters (Ash),  
Millicent Bullstrode (Millie),  
Pansy Parkinson,  
Samantha Phoenix (Sammy),  
Hana Pixie (Me),  
Kyla Sanchez,

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**People in Gryffindor:  
**Harry Potter,  
Ron Weasley,  
Dean Thomas,  
Seamus Finnegan,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Darren Sherod,  
Hermione Granger,  
Parvati Patil,  
Lavender Brown.

**Dare Me xXx**

**Established couples:  
**Harry and Draco,  
Sammy and Darren,  
Kyla and Ash,  
Seamus and Dean,  
Neville and Blaize,  
Lavender and Vince,  
Hermione and Ron,  
Millie and Pansy.

**Dare Me xXx**

**Story: **Now Draco began "Fine then, Sammy I dare you to sing Lemon, by Katy Rose, whilst doing a dance or action routine. Also you must wear a white, crinkly top with fly-away sleeves and a butterfly motif, and tight, flared jeans. Oh, and black sandals too."

"Fine," said Sammy, and Hermione transfigured her robes for her into the said ensemble, then she crouched down in the center of the circle. Next the music began and Sammy's angelic tones started flowing around the room.

"_They've clipped my wings again  
Tore them apart and then  
Left me  
No use to fly away  
-to My yesterday  
Of freedom  
My eyes died back that day  
Seeing the hurt I may-have done  
Beat me instead of them  
Pain is my only Zen  
Of fun_"

During this verse Sammy wrapped her arms around herself, and then brought her hands up to her eyes at _my eyes died. _

"_I'll go where secrets are sold  
Where roses unfold  
I'll sleep as time goes by_"

Now Sammy was slowly standing up and letting her arms down. For _roses unfold_ she had her arms to her sides and was spinning, slowly, then at _time goes by_ she wiped her hand across her forehead.

"_So hurting here is where I belong singing a song  
Blood on my hands to stay strong  
The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong  
There is no right to heal the wrong  
Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die  
I can't throw up don't think I even want to try"_

Then suddenly at the words _Blood on my hands _Sammy's hands flew up into the air, and then slowly brought them back down again and spread them out, like she was offering something, at _heal the wrong. _Then she started going back into her crouch on the words _I even want to try._

"_You still can't make me cry  
You've pinned this butterfly  
Down  
My fire's burning out  
Kill my flame without  
A frown  
And starving hurts the soul  
When you're hungry for  
Some love  
So if I close my eyes  
I can really fly  
Above"_

In her crouch with her hand flat on the floor, looking determinedly straight ahead from _You still can't make me cry, _until _Down. _At_ My fire's burning out _she brought her hands up to her heart, her focus being on the hands, until the word _Kill_ when she practically exploded out- and up-wards. When she got to _And starving hurts the soul _she began to draw her hands back towards her heart, and by the word _love _her hands where over her heart, in a heart shape. And for the words _close my eyes _she closed her eyes, and by _I can really fly _she was standing there with her arms spread up the ceiling.

"_I'll go where secrets are sold  
Where roses unfold  
I'll sleep as time goes by"_

She stayed still for the first line, but for _roses unfold _she let her arms down, she continued this motion during the next line, whilst slowly spinning.

"_So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song  
Blood on my hands to stay strong  
The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong  
There is no right to heal the wrong  
Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die  
I can't throw up don't think I even want to  
Tryyy- tryyyy- tryyyyyy"_

Then suddenly for the words _Blood on my hands _Sammy's hands flew up into the air again, and then slowly brought them back down once more and spread them out, like she was giving something, at _heal the wrong. _Then she started going back into her crouch on the words _I even want to, _but for the words _Tryyy- tryyyy- tryyyyyy _she stood up yet again.

"_So hurting here is where I belong singing a song  
Blood on my hands to stay strong  
The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong  
There is no right to heal the wrong  
Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die  
I can't throw up don't think I even want to try"_

For this last chorus she just stood there hands by her sides, singing her little heart out. Finally, for the line, she slowly went back into her crouch, head down. When she had finished she stood up and took a bow to raptures applause. From there she went to sit back in Darren's lap, from where she said, "Right, Dean I dare you to sing…"

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**A/N: **Can you guess what I'll make him sing? I have given most of the characters a song now, but if you have any ideas for future songs review to tell me. If I think they're better than my idea, you get a special mention for suggesting the song. EG. Sammy chose this song for her-self, thanks Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY).

**Dare Me xXx**

**Review responses:  
**_I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY_ – Yes this was your go Sammy… Mwahahahaaa I am evilly cool!  
_devinnetjuh_ – This soon enough?  
_Go your own way_ – Glad you think it's "kl" (And yes _do_ know it means cool…)  
_lietothedevil_– Oh no definitely not an angel. Draco: Pretends to lick his finger, then brings it to his hip, saying "Tis"! Then does the same, but points to Harry's hip instead…  
_supreme ruler of llamas_ – Aww, all the pretty's did it for me! So Kawaii! (And for those of you that don't understand this Japanese word, it means "Cute", "Adorable", and other words along those lines!)


	3. Dean

**The Dare Trilogy!  
**Part 2…

**Dare to Sing!**

**Author:** Hana (Pink-xXx-Kiss)

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, won't ever own it, haven't ever owned it! Understand? No? Really? You sure about that? No? Oh great you're confusing me… So, do you understand now? Good, 'bout jolly well time too!

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Synopsis: **AU, the war is over, Voldemort is defeated; every-one is friends, and the seventh year Sytherins and Gryffindors are going to play another little game in the room of requirement…

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Warnings: **Slash, Crudeness, Rudeness, and more…

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**A/N: **OK, I have put my friends in here just for the enjoyment factor, and we all have our renamed selves and crushes/boyfriends/girlfriends with us.

**Dare Me xXx**

**A/N 2: **Infinite thank-you's to Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY) for being the best-ever beta… (Guess what… More alliteration… Hehe)

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**Song Idea A/N: I was listening to this song when I got the review of _lietothedevil_, and thought _Hum? Is this song upbeat?_ So it became this chap's song! ENJOY!**

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**People in Slytherin:  
**Draco Malfoy,  
Vincent Crabbe,  
Gregory Goyle,  
Blaize Zabini,  
Theodore Nott (Theo),  
Rueben DeWinters,  
Ashley DeWinters (Ash),  
Millicent Bullstrode (Millie),  
Pansy Parkinson,  
Samantha Phoenix (Sammy),  
Hana Pixie (Me),  
Kyla Sanchez,

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**People in Gryffindor:  
**Harry Potter,  
Ron Weasley,  
Dean Thomas,  
Seamus Finnegan,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Darren Sherod,  
Hermione Granger,  
Parvati Patil,  
Lavender Brown.

**Dare Me xXx**

**Established couples:  
**Harry and Draco,  
Sammy and Darren,  
Kyla and Ash,  
Seamus and Dean,  
Neville and Blaize,  
Lavender and Vince,  
Hermione and Ron,  
Millie and Pansy.

**Dare Me xXx**

**People NOT in a couple:  
**Gregory Goyle,  
Theodore Nott,  
Rueben DeWinters,  
Hana Pixie (Me), AND  
Parvati Patil.

**Dare Me xXx**

**The Story: **From there Sammy went to sit back in Darren's lap, from where she said, "Right, Dean I dare you to sing Dancing in the Moonlight, as sung by Toploader. And you will wear black trousers and a tux. AND you will dance!"

"Got it," Deans replied as Hermione transfigured his robes. And so his northern voice started to sing this snazzy tune…

"_We get it on most every night  
When that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

By this time Dean had decided the best dance type for him to do would be "Hip-Hop", so he had begun to dance and he had pulled Seamus up to dance with him. Next thing everyone knew Dean and Seamus were improvising a cool little dance routine whilst Dean sang. Was really just a lot of stepping around at this point.

"_Everybody here is out of sight  
They don't bark and they don't bite  
They keep things loose they keep it tight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

The routine had now developed, it now contained exaggerated hand gestures and arm movements.

"_Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

The routine had developed yet again, there were now lots of little twists in there too.

"_We like our fun and we never fight  
You can't dance and stay uptight  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Every verse the routine had been improving, and this time jumps and rolls were introduced.

"_Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Yet again more improvement happened this verse, the boy's were now touching each other, and dancing right up close to each other. They were also doing rolls on and off of the others back. They're dancing was really getting personal.

"_Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Just before singing the chorus one last time Dean gave up on hip-hop dance and did a quick slow-dance until the end of the song.

"_Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

And thus he finished, to his fair share of applause. He and Seamus sat down, and then Dean said, "Parvati, I dare you to sing…"

**xXx Dare Me xXx**

**A/N: **OK, that's another chapter done! And, as last chapter, if you have a song suggestion for **any character** please say so! That means ANY character AT ALL! Not just Parvati, but someone else in the further future.

**Dare Me xXx**

**Review responses:  
**_I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY_ – Hum, I guess because… That was your chappie! And no I didn't…  
_lietothedevil_ – Thanks… Erm… I hope you like…  
_devinnetjuh_ – YAY! I'm glad I did review yours… They're really good!  
_Go your own way_ – Very funny and a really very good suggestion, I may use it later! Your suggestion, and review, made me laugh! YAY!


	4. Parvati

**The Dare Trilogy!  
**Part 2…

**Dare to Sing!**

**Author:** Hana (Pink-xXx-Kiss)

**xXx Dare Me **

**Disclaimer: **OK the amazing (NOT) disclaimer, in which I dis-claim everything!!! EXCEPT my friends, me, the EVIL plot bunnies and anything else I can think of… Nope I think that's it…

**xXx Dare Me **

**Synopsis: **AU, the war is over, Voldemort is defeated; every-one is friends, and the seventh year Sytherins and Gryffindors are going to play another little game in the room of requirement…

**xXx Dare Me **

**Warnings: **Slash, Crudeness, Rudeness, and more…

**xXx Dare Me **

**A/N: **OK, I have put my friends in here just for the enjoyment factor, and we all have our renamed selves and crushes/boyfriends/girlfriends with us. Even though I NO LONGER fancy the person I'm going to keep the character's the same for simplicities sake. Anybody know who this "Simplicity" is please tell me. Also for your sakes. .

**xXx Dare Me **

**A/N 2: **Big BIG thanks to Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY) for being my beta… The BEST beta ever!!! (OMG, even more alliteration…) (I think you're getting the impression that I like alliteration by now aren't you… -.-; )

**xXx Dare Me **

**People in Slytherin:  
**Draco Malfoy,  
Vincent Crabbe (Vince),  
Gregory Goyle (Greg),  
Blaize Zabini,  
Theodore Nott (Theo),  
Rueben DeWinters,  
Ashley DeWinters (Ash),  
Millicent Bullstrode (Millie),  
Pansy Parkinson,  
Samantha Phoenix (Sammy),  
Hana Pixie (Me),  
Kyla Sanchez,

**xXx Dare Me **

**People in Gryffindor:  
**Harry Potter,  
Ron Weasley,  
Dean Thomas,  
Seamus Finnegan,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Darren Sherod,  
Hermione Granger,  
Parvati Patil,  
Lavender Brown.

**xXx Dare Me **

**Established couples:  
**Harry and Draco,  
Sammy and Darren,  
Kyla and Ash,  
Seamus and Dean,  
Neville and Blaize,  
Lavender and Vince,  
Hermione and Ron,  
Millie and Pansy.

**xXx Dare Me **

**People NOT in a couple:  
**Gregory Goyle,  
Theodore Nott,  
Rueben DeWinters,  
Hana Pixie (Me), AND  
Parvati Patil.

**xXx Dare Me **

**Story: **Then Dean said, "Parvati I dare you to sing Spirit in the Sky, as sung by Gareth Gates. Also you have to sing it in traditional Indian costume!"

So, like with the other students, Hermione transfigured Parvatis' robes into a stylish light orange and pale pink traditional Indian costume.

Then Dean piped up again and said, "Oh yeah, you have to dance too."

"Oh, you mean bstd," Lavender said, on behalf of her friend, who she knew wasn't that much of a dancer; at least she didn't **_think_** Parvati was…

"Oh, sush Lav., I'll be fine," Parvati replied, and then she spelled the backing track to play from no-where. And so she started to sing;

"_When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
When I lay me down to die  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky"_

During this part of the song Parvati melodramatically put he hand to her forehead and fainted to the floor, then lay still, when singing, _when I die and they lay me to rest. _

Then she pushed herself up onto one arm and 2 legs, with the other arm in the air, for the next line.

For _when I lay me down to die _she went back down to floor again, and up once more for the last line of this stanza.

"_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best"_

She pushed herself up completely onto her feet for the first line of this verse, then her arms cross her chest like an Egyptian mummies' for the following line.

Next she put her arms down by her side, then for the final line raised both hands into the air.

This turned out to be a simple but affective move.

"_Prepare yourself you know it's a must  
Got to have a friend in Jesus  
So you know that when you die  
He's gonna recommend you  
To the spirit in the sky"_

For the first 3 lines she slow brought her arms down in front of her, then turned them outwards then on for _so you know that when you die, _like she didbefore when she sang _that's where I'm gonna go when I die._

For the last two lines she put her hands in front of herself as if giving something out to the world, and then suddenly her arms went upwards, up into the air for the word _sky_.

"_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best"_

Whilst singing _Goin' up to the spirit in the sky_ Parvati kept her arms up above her head.

Then down and out to the sides of her slightly curvy body at the next line, completing this move on the third line of this verse with her arms by her side.

Next she kept her arms in that position, until the word _best _when her arms went out, forwards, as if showing something, with an open, giving point.

"_Never been a sinner I never sinned  
I got a friend in Jesus  
So you know that when I die  
He's gonna set me up with  
The spirit in the sky"_

Before and whilst singing the first _sinner _she shook her left hand from side to side, with her index finder up, in a "no, no, never" kind of gesture.

Up until the next _sinner _she repeated what she had done with her left hand, but this time with her right hand.

Then she brought both her arms into her chest for _I got a friend,_ then circling up above her head, ending with arms out like a cross by the time she sang _Jesus_.

By the time she sang _so you _her arms were both pointing forwards towards the audience, then by _I die _she had her hands back in the Egyptian mummy position.

Suddenly on the word _up _she lung her arms up towards the ceiling, she brought her arms down towards her sides, the quickly up again for _sky_.

"_Oh set me up with the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best"_

Next she brought her arms down, then when she started to sing this verse she raised her right arm up, and then her left, for the words _up_ and _sky_.

Her arms came down pointing out to the front by the time she sang _gunna go, _then for _when I_ she brought her arms out to the side, but back to the mummy position for _die_.

She kept her arms there for the next _die_ then brought them out in front of her and outwards for the word _lay_, by the word rest her arms her creating a pretend pillow by the left hand side of her face.

She then brought her right arm out of the "pillow", but left the left hand there, and brought it from her left to right out in front of her, with her hand out for _gunna go_, then she did the opposite with her other arm, that is the same but going from right to left instead. Her right her arm stayed poised up by the side of her breast, waiting, while the other arm did its stuff.

Then suddenly both her arms went up, straight up in to the air, palms out, when she sang _the best_.

"_Oh set me up with the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best"_

For this chorus she performed the same movements as last chorus, hands down then up at _up _and at _sky, _shooting out forwards for _gunna go, _then out and to "mummy position" for I _die_.

Holding that position for the second _I die, _and then moving into the "pretend pillow position" for _lay me to rest. _Finishing the chorus routine with the hand gestures that sweep outwards.

"_Goin' on up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best"_

Yet again she performed the chorus dance routine, the smile on her face now so wide you could swear it was touching her ears.

"_Go to the place that's the best  
Go to the place that's the best  
Go to the place that's the best"_

She brought her right hand around in front of her, then shoot it in to the air, then repeated the action but with the left hand, so her left hand joined her right in the air. She did the same gesture but with both hands being brought around in front of her, then heaven (sky) wards.

Completing the entire dance routine with both her hands still up in the air, with an ecstatic, but slightly exhorted ("tired" – I can't spell), expression on her face.

"Phew, glad that's over with now," she said, slightly out of breath, then turning to face one of the boys in emerald green, "Okay my turn to dare someone. I dare you, Ash, to sing…"

**xXx Dare Me **

**A/N: **Yeah that's the forth instalment of Dare to Sing, so tell me, what do you think? Yes, I know I took **_ages_** to update, but school work caught up with me. And I found several excellent FF's to read!!

**xXx Dare Me **

**Review responses:  
**_I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY_ – o...k... you were hyper when you reviewed, weren't you… It scares me…  
_Lady Aki__ – _Um read above… XD  
_Miss Vampira_ – Okay, will do (use "Go your own way's" (Now called "Love's a four-letter word") idea). Tried to (put more text between lyrics), did it work?


End file.
